


and i'll believe in grace and choice

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fairy!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, This is so fluffy it might rot your teeth, semi canon compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has wings but only Harry can see them because they're soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll believe in grace and choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ficlet I did as part of my November ficlet challenge over on tumblr, where I sat down and attempted to write something every day for the month of November. All of these were written with no planning, no betaing and very little thought, so any feedback you want to give would be much appreciated.  
> Almost all of these ficlets were prompted or dedicated to someone- this one goes out to my littlest sister and fellow fandom flailer. Title is from Babel by Mumford and Sons

It’s kinda strange that he didn’t notice them earlier, what with them being such a touchy feely band and all. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realises the things he hasn’t noticed: the way Louis was super careful about not getting caught coming out of the shower, how he wouldn’t strip off his shirt after a show even though he was dripping in sweat, how he’d always flinch a tiny bit when Niall would jump on his shoulders or Liam would clap him on the back. Now that he knows though, Harry can’t stop noticing.

Obviously he knew about how some people were born with wings, but most of the time they were hidden, visible only to that person’s soulmate. Harry had been insanely curious as a kid about them, but he’d never met one before. Apparently fairies just aren’t that common. He’d realised that it’s kinda like people who are in wheelchairs, you just don’t think about it if you don’t know someone who is. But now it makes sense, the fluttery feeling in his chest the first time he’d met Louis, practically glowing under the shitty bathroom lightbulb. He thought it was the nerves, but now he knows it was the soulmate thing talking.

He likes to run his fingers across the tops of Louis’ shoulder-blades just to feel him shiver. Sometimes he’ll come up behind Louis and press against the narrow indentations that are there, invisible to everyone but him. He’ll rub his nose into the fuzzy little hairs at the top of his spine, press a few light kisses to the soft skin there and run his thumbs along the creases, tiny tiny caresses to tell him how much he loves him. And Harry will never get sick of it, loves the way that Louis goes boneless under his hands and loves the soft smile the comes across his face as he closes his eyes and indulges in the touch. It’s the easiest way to give them both a little peace in this crazy hectic life that they now have, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. This band has given him his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/65685032811/i-am-very-very-nervous-about-posting-this-but-that):


End file.
